Freckles and the Breeze
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: It honestly is the perfect day. Blaine thought as he lay sprawled out over the comfy picnic blanket, his gorgeous boyfriend perched against the tree, reading him the latest Vogue as the sunlight beamed through the weaved branches above them. Klaine. Fluff


**Author's Note: This is a quick, fluffy little drabble that I decided to write because of the warm weather over in Chicago. (: It's beautiful. And that mixed with an adorable photo of Chris Colfer I saw in which he had the cutest patch of freckles on his cheek. Along with the new episode on tonight (Props) made me want to write. So enjoy!**_  
_

**tumblr: porcelain-penguins**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

_It honestly is the perfect day._ Blaine thought as he lay sprawled out over the comfy picnic blanket, his gorgeous boyfriend perched against the tree, reading him the latest _Vogue_ as the sunlight beamed through the weaved branches above them.

"Add color in your wardrobe, says Alex Wang." Kurt read aloud.

Blaine hummed in response, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He was completely serene, lying here whilst the cool breeze mingles with the warm air above them. _I wish I could stay like this forever. Basking in the sun with my boyfriend, the love of my life that I can't believe I found in high school, without any worries or bad energy whirling around in the air around us._

"Hey, honey why don't you come over by me?" Blaine offered. "I feel so distant."

"If I come over by you, it will be way too warm. I already have enough warmth from all these layers." Kurt groaned, pulling at the collar of his button down.

"I still don't see why you chose to wear a long sleeved shirt _and_ a vest when it's like eighty degrees out." Blaine chuckled. _But he still looks hot._

"I can't risk freckling, Blaine." Kurt drawled kiddingly.

"But were in the shade." Blaine smiled, turning over on his stomach to face Kurt.

"I'm not even risking that. My skin freckles like a banana browns, quickly and overcrowded." Kurt answered, rolling his eyes at Blaine's goofy expression.

"You'd look absolutely adorable." Blaine flirted, grabbing onto Kurt's hand. "Now take off some layers and let's snuggle."

"_Fine_. But only because I love you. I better not regret this later."

Blaine watched as Kurt hesitantly removed his vest and button down, and left in a tight, muscle tank top. Blaine licked his lips feverishly, and began to pepper kisses up Kurt's arm.

"Blaine, what are you-"

Kurt cut off as Blaine reached his jaw, and pressed light kisses up the side until their lips finally met.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked breathlessly as they parted.

"Does there have to be a reason? I love you, it's a beautiful day, you're gorgeous and adorable and I want to make the most out of the day." Blaine smiled and gazed into Kurt's eyes.

"Well that's fine by me." Kurt smiled, pressing their lips together again.

The rest of the beautiful afternoon the two spent cuddling on the blanket, playing around in the meadow and being, as Puck would call it _nauseatingly adorable._ When dusk began to creep into the sky, the two fell into a snuggly heap on the blanket. They were so spent from the day, they fell asleep easily and comfortably.

The next morning, Blaine awoke Kurt by kissing a certain spot on Kurt's cheek repeatedly.

"Good morning." Blaine whispered against Kurt's cheek.

"Did we really fall asleep here?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I texted Burt for you after you fell asleep saying you were spending the night, and after some banter he agreed. We're in the clear." Blaine said happily and continued to kiss Kurt's smooth, soft cheek.

"Why are you kissing that same spot on my cheek-" Kurt asked, stopping abruptly at Blaine's wide grin.

"Oh my god, no." Kurt mumbled as he shot up out of Blaine's grasp and quickly attempted to find something reflective in his bag.

"Oh my gosh, no. No. This can't be happening. They're everywhere!" Kurt groaned as he looked at his reflection in Blaine's shiny, silver metal iPhone case. "Blaine Anderson, this is your fault!"

"Calm down, honey." Blaine said softly, grabbing Kurt's hand. "And look at me."

"I don't want you to see me like this..." Kurt replied, tears forming in the back of his eyes.

"Why not? Kurt, you're absolutely _adorable_ and gorgeous right now. You've been holding out on me." Blaine answered, smashing their faces together.

"But, but-" Kurt replied breathlessly as they parted.

"No buts. Your freckles are _wonderful_. You've had them since yesterday, and that's why I kept dragging you out in the sun to play random games. Every time, a new patch of freckles would form and I would just swoon each time." Blaine answered, blushing slightly.

"I wondered why you kept spontaneously kissing my face." Kurt chuckled, his glassy eyes slowly drying.

Blaine nodded in response, leading them back over to the picnic blanket they had slept on and snuggled close to Kurt, breathing in his scent and Kurt's _everything._

_So yes, this is the perfect day. I have my beautiful soul mate wrapped around my arms, the mood carefree and relaxing. I want to stay here forever._

* * *

**AN:** **I hope you enjoyed it!**

**PS: "Don't listen to what people tell you because they'll try to bring you down. And don't listen to yourself, either, because yourself will try to bring you down even more so than anyone else. As long as you just put all your energy into one thing, it can happen."  
― Chris Colfer  
**


End file.
